Image sensors are often embodied by a plurality of photo sensitive pixels. Each pixel receives information indicative of a portion of the image. The information is in the form of incoming photocarriers indicative of the incoming light photons. Each pixel accumulates photocarriers indicative of the amount of light impinging on that pixel. That amount of time is often called the exposure.